


One

by winterkillz



Series: 1404 Alameda Ave., Brooklyn, NY 11362 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkillz/pseuds/winterkillz
Summary: April 19, 2023.





	One

one last look,

one last smile,

one last word,

one last tear,

one last joke,

one last hug,

and that's how i learned

that one isn't _enough_;

but somehow, you,

only _you_─

are perfectly sufficient.


End file.
